


For you, my love

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: “Look, I may be reckless but at least I can wing it if I ever get into trouble and I do. A lot.” She rolled her eyes at Regina’s smug smirk. “And I know what you’re going to say, ‘what if I can’t just wing it?’”Regina nodded her head.“I may be the savior but I’m not that stupid.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	For you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> i cant remember where i got this line but it sure is fitting for angst >:)

_If there’s one thing I’ve learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out._

_“Regina, you shouldn’t take a chance like that you don’t know what could’ve happened to you.”_

_“The worst that could’ve happened was for someone else to get caught in it, I was the best chance we had. Besides, you were there and we broke it together.”_

_“I know, but what if it was more powerful than us combined? We could’ve waited and formed a plan, if we told everyone that a magical element is residing in the forest then no one would go anyway.”_

_“Look, I’m sorry that I worried you but I’m fine. The town’s fine.”_

_“Be careful, I don’t want to tell Henry that his mother died just because she can.”_

* * *

All she can feel was pain as the darkness swirled around her. The feeling of a thousand tiny needles poking her skin, some are piercing enough to draw blood, some scrape that would normally leave a bloody scratch, and some are stuck but moving around making her muscles clench before numbing. A voice that started as a whisper grew more loud and intrusive, tears started forming at the corner of her eyes as she tried to fight it. Her body was numb and thoughts she buried a long time ago started surfacing, a heavy feeling forming in her chest pulling a loud scream from her lungs.

She looked up, the people she grew to accept and treat as her family watching. ‘Good’, she thought. It’s better that she take this one since she already walked this path before. She was able to escape it and she will again, it will be much harder but she will.

Another agonizing scream, tears started falling, and she already accepted her fate.

“Regina!”

Her head snapped up, Emma started walking towards her with the dagger in her hand, her focus on her and her eyebrows furrowed in determination. No. She wouldn’t. She shouldn’t, not for her. But she knew Emma so well that the woman would sacrifice herself for basically anyone, she’s not special. She’s her friend, she can at least say that, and even though she feels something more she can’t be selfish. The darkness chose her and she won’t let anyone bear it for her.

“No!” she can still persuade her, she can use her parents and Henry, maybe that pirate too. Emma is a little too heroic but she’s not stupid, she’d choose them than her.

“You’ve worked so hard to have your happiness destroyed,” Emma was able to catch her eyes even with the darkness swirling, stinging Regina’s eyes and making it hard to focus. She held it like a lifeline, something to tether her to the good side before it disappears.

“Emma!” Snow called, or David, or Hook, Regina isn’t sure, but Emma halted her advance to turn and look at whoever called her. The darkness tightened around her, another wave of scorching heat rushed through her but she held her ground even if all she wanted was to give in. Maybe if she acted strong enough Emma would change her mind.

Their goodbyes lasted for mere seconds but it felt like forever. Regina could see David and Snow reached for her, Hook leaning in to give her a kiss, sending a jolt of pain in her heart that had her keeling over, and Henry. Henry was looking down on the ground his hands clenched tightly as Emma said something to him that had him closing his eyes.

“Emma, no!” she cried out, failing to keep the pain from her voice, when Emma turned to her again. Maybe she can muster up a final blow to keep Emma away, to prevent her from stupidly sacrificing herself for her.

* * *

_“You talk big about knowing your way out but, believe me, there will be a moment where everything just goes out the window and all you think about is just do it.”_

_“Like how you poofed out of the loft when Mom returned with a huge ass live turkey?”_

_“She talks to birds, Emma, she practically invited the turkey to dinner.”_

_“I know, it was hilarious.” Emma let out a hearty laugh at the memory, Regina wasn’t amused. She gave her the look and Emma raised her hands in surrender._

_“Look, I may be reckless but at least I can wing it if I ever get into trouble and I do. A lot.” She rolled her eyes at Regina’s smug smirk._

_“And I know what you’re going to say, ‘what if I can’t just wing it?’” Regina nodded her head, “I may be the savior but I’m not that stupid.”_

_“Really?” Regina raised a brow, her smile taunting Emma._

_“Well, there are a few people I’d be willing to sacrifice my life for.” Emma glanced at Regina on the corner of her eye but she caught her anyway._

* * *

Emma thrust the dagger into the swirling darkness, black tendrils slowly crawling down her arms as suppressed screams escaped from her throat. Regina felt the darkness loosening its hold, she can feel air rushing in her lungs and the pain slowly receding. As the last of the darkness leaves her, leaving her a bit disoriented, familiar screams snapped her back just in time to witness Emma’s bright green eyes staring back at her amidst her battle.

“No,” Regina tried to call her magic but it never came and she felt useless and desperate as she stared at Emma trying her best to hold herself for a few more moments. Just before the darkness consumes her and rebirth her as the new dark one.

A small smile was thrown her way, a gesture that had Regina falling on the ground on her knees as she let her tears fall freely. Gut wrenching sobs escaping her lips as Henry rushed to her and engulfed her in an equally hopeless hug as the last wisps of darkness disappeared into the night.

The loud clang of the dagger falling on the ground and the sudden silence just confirmed what she just saw but couldn’t wrap her mind around. It was so recklessly stupid she couldn’t even find it in herself to find the anger inside her at that moment. All she felt was shock, fear, and emptiness.

Memories of a talk they had before flitted in her mind. They were in this position before, another doing a potentially death inducing decision while the other worried relentlessly but doing their best to not let that happen. They were a team. They work so well Regina bet they could even defeat a God if they ever have to fight one. They were able to overcome a lot.

She remember her saying knowing your way out before getting in, how is she supposed to find her way out if she literally gave herself into the darkness? Anger bubbled up inside her, small just a tickle in her side. But how dare she say those words, reassure her that she won’t even if Regina knew she would somehow, and she did it anyway. She expected her to bait another ogre or another magical being, use her magic until she can’t stand, do something Regina said she shouldn’t and end up having a mushroom grow on her head for a month. Not this.

Not like this.

* * *

  
_“Be careful, I don’t want to tell Henry that his mother died just because she can.”_

_“Please, I’m not easy to get rid of.” Regina says, a small smile on her face._

_“I know,” a roll of her eye, seriously this woman, “just… don’t go in situations you don’t know how to get out of, okay?”_


End file.
